<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Meeting: The Moon is a Loyal Companion by Kallamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545685">Another Meeting: The Moon is a Loyal Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallamari/pseuds/Kallamari'>Kallamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Meeting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallamari/pseuds/Kallamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona does not manage to escape to Fuuga with Hak after Soo-Won murders her father. Instead, events lead her to begin her new life with someone else by her side: Shin-Ah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shin-Ah/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Meeting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan on making a story with this premise for each of the dragons, but Shin-Ah was the first who inspired me to write this. The first chapter will be the same for every version under this series, which is why I decided to leave it so short. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Emperor Il’s eyes will never open again.” </em>
</p><p>Yona stared listlessly at the shadows beyond the trees. Huddled with her back against the rough bark, she remained motionless, clouds of her breath forming in the cold air. Despite her royal garb and another blue robe blanketing her, the night’s chill left her skin feeling raw and exposed. A part of her wondered if she would be able to make a fire if she tried. Her violet eyes focused on the foliage and twigs scattered around the dirt. Seconds passed until she was kneeling down, picking up sticks before stopping again. Hak would know how to do this sort of thing. Hak somehow always knew what to do.</p><p>Hak.</p><p>Yona bit her lip to stifle her sob, tears pooling in her eyes at just the thought of him. It was because of him that she managed to make it as far as the forest. If anything happened to him… Su-won’s cold eyes flashed in her memory— the expression he wore when he took everything away from her.</p><p>
  <em> “I killed him.” </em>
</p><p>But Hak was strong. He promised he wouldn’t die. Even as the guards closed in on their escape from the castle, Hak didn’t let her see any trace of fear… At least, not for his own life.</p><p>Her last moment with Hak was a crushing hug she was too panicked to feel comforted by. He had smiled- one of his rare genuine smiles- and told her that her ugly crying face was not going to be the last of her he’d see. Then he ran back, at a pace too fast and towards a direction too dangerous for her to follow. All she had left of him were his hurried words of advice and the dagger he had hesitated to place in her hands.</p><p>As she brushed her fingers against the sheathed dagger at her side, Su-won’s haunting echo faded as Hak’s instructions filled her mind.</p><p>
  <em> “When dawn breaks, follow the direction the sun will set. Fuuga is still the only place where you can be safe. You can make it if you do everything I tell you. Do you understand?” </em>
</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Yona returned her hands to the sticks. As much as she wanted to waste away into nothing, she owed it to her father to live. She owed it to Hak. And, deep down, she knew there was something more for her to live for, too.</p><p><em> “Be strong, Princess</em>.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The morning sun filtered through the tree branches, casting warm light onto Yona and her resting place against the tree. Although her eyes had long been open, the rest of her remained motionless. Shadows of birds and the scurrying of small wildlife were the only signs of life to be detected. There were no hurried footsteps of maids, no muffled small talk between the castle guards, no aroma of breakfast or tea to greet her in the morning. No father to say good morning to. It was a struggle to remind herself of last night’s resolve to live before she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She knew nothing good would come of her doing nothing, but what purpose was there in anything once she got up? </p><p>Despite that, she stood. Clutching Hak’s outer-robe around herself, Yona looked out to the direction of Fuuga. The first step was making it there. Right now, nothing else mattered.<br/><br/>An hour passed with her marching straight forward, or as straight as she could manage with the allowance of her surroundings. Was she still going the right way? Maybe she was going off-course. She had no way of knowing, nor would that change anytime soon. Would it be selfish of her to pray to her father for some sort of sign?</p><p>Almost as if on cue, a dull but familiar sound came from a distance. Stifling a loud gasp, Yona froze. She recognized that noise. Listening harder after a few seconds, her eyes widened in realization as the sound came closer. Wheels. A carriage, perhaps? That had to mean she was approaching a road, or at least a trail of some sort. There were people nearby, but they could be Sky Tribe soldiers. Still, now she had a hint.<br/><br/>The sound stopped, and Yona grew more aware of the sheathed dagger inside her sash. She had to follow that direction, no matter what. She moved forward once more, and it didn’t take long to find the wheel tracks in the dirt that must’ve been left from before. To her untrained eyes, she could even see a few footprints in the wide and worn path leading away from the rising sun. Relief started to set in. She must have been going the right way the whole time.<br/><br/>“Looks like someone’s lost.”<br/><br/>Yona nearly jumped in fear, whipping around to catch sight of two men coming out from behind some trees. One of them was smirking. Both of them wore rugged armor and brandished swords. Even if she never encountered any before, she recognized them for what they were.<br/><br/>She took a step back, and the bandits moved to pursue her.<br/><br/>“Run,” one of them dared, as he pointed his sword in her direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A defenseless girl just out here in the woods? Almost too good to be true.”</p><p>“Look at those clothes. Think we can ransom her back to some rich family?”</p><p>Yona grit her teeth, unbearably frustrated with herself. Being bound and captured by these men was no better than the soldiers. Stupidly, she let the men from before herd her towards the rest of their group. The wheels she had heard earlier had been the cart of their pilfered goods, which, as of now, included her.</p><p>“So where you from, <em> young lady</em>? I won’t touch you if your family pays good enough.”</p><p>She stared at the wooden surface she sat upon, refusing eye contact with any of them. After a pause, one of them snorted and tugged on her hair. She winced but continued to avert her gaze.<br/><br/>“Doesn’t matter,” he said. “With hair like this, you’ll fetch a nice price over in Awa.” Yona’s stomach turned. Not only did they want to sell her, but Awa was so far away from Fuuga. The man released her and turned to address the rest of the small crowd. “We bring her with us to Saika, then we move back south.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Yona watched the moon come and go several times with her hands and feet bound. Her skin was sore from the grazes of the rope, but she was otherwise unharmed. One of the few small mercies was she was not forced to walk the long distance they traveled. Silently she wondered how she could escape, followed by her wonders if it was even possible. They had taken her dagger while tying her— not that she did much with it in the first place. She had no idea how close Awa was at any point in time either. She only knew her window of time grew shorter with each passing day. Maybe there was no escape. Her resignation only increased the longer she stayed. </p><p>When the sun was up, the men traveled and Yona attempted to sleep if only to be left alone. On this particular morning, however, an abrupt stop jostled her just as sleep almost came to her. </p><p>“D’ya see that, boss?” one of the men called out. Yona turned her head, though her curiosity was too slight to be seen from her expression. Nothing seemed unusual. Someone else bent down and raised a brown satchel into her view.</p><p>“Hand it over,” said the leader. He dug through the contents, pulling out a painted mask that vaguely resembled a white fox before he was finished. “Must be a traveler somewhere nearby.” In the silence that followed, a snapping twig could be heard from a close distance. “Very near.”</p><p>Men charged out to find the stranger without orders. A brief moment of chaos erupted through the group, until it finally quieted and the crowd parted to toss their newfound traveler in the center of them all. When Yona laid her eyes on their new hostage, it was the most stir in emotion she felt since her capture. It was a girl no older than she was. Her black hair was messy from her travels, only loosely tied up with a ribbon. The girl grunted and shouted as she struggled against the grips of the two men who held her down, but to no avail. Her protests fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“Looks like you’re not the only one dumb enough to travel the woods alone, Red,” mocked one of the nearby bandits. The girl’s eyes finally met Yona’s, and Yona’s heart sank as she saw the fear in them. The girl mirrored how she felt only a handful of days ago. The men dealt with the newcomer no differently than they had with her, and Yona could do nothing. Her eyes watered as the girl struggled, even as they bound her and hauled her into the same cart, and rage began to stir from within.</p><p> </p><p>It was over an hour after that the girl had calmed enough to speak. She appraised Yona for a few long minutes before she decided to say anything.</p><p>“How…. how long have you been like this?” she asked, her voice low amongst the boisterous chatter of the company surrounding them.<br/><br/>Yona turned her head to look at her, following the girl’s gaze to the ropes on Yona’s wrists and ankles. </p><p>“Probably… a week.” Yona’s voice came out hoarse, having said very few words since the beginning of her capture. “They found me in the woods, too.”</p><p>“Were you running from something?”</p><p>A bit startled by the girl’s quickness, Yona nodded.</p><p>“So you are like me.” The girl’s shoulders slumped, and her eyes watered with the threat of tears again. “I just wanted to be free. I didn’t want to end up like this!”</p><p>Yona leaned forward. She wanted to reach out to the girl, but it was physically impossible.</p><p>“Free?” she whispered.</p><p>“The dragon village!” she all but spat. “I couldn’t take it anymore! Everyone— everyone is trapped there because of that stupid curse, but… I didn’t want this.”</p><p>Most of it seemed incomprehensible. Despite that, Yona felt the urge to comfort her. She wanted to help her so badly, but she was too powerless to even help herself. She hated this feeling with every fiber of her being. If only she was stronger...</p><p>“So,” began one of the bandits, appearing from the side of the cart. “What’s this about a dragon village?”</p><p><br/>* * * <br/><br/></p><p>The villagers didn’t like it when he went outside, so Seiryuu always waited. When the clouds filled the sky, all the villagers withdraw back into the depths, with no one out to spot him once he left the confines of his dwelling. It was not as if anyone would look for him. For Seiryuu, there was a certain peace from the gray before a storm, yet today there was a sense of unease that followed him throughout the day. Something was close, but it was something even he could not see.</p><p>Ao gathered all the nuts she could stuff into her cheeks, preparing herself for another long period in the caves. Seiryuu followed suit, even taking a nut from the same tree to sate himself while he gathered. He had watched the hunters from his village several times as they collected enough meat to feed everyone. Seiryuu was strong, so perhaps he could have helped and joined everyone while they feasted. Everyone laughed and smiled together in those times. Once he thought on it more though, he knew those smiles would quickly vanish with his presence. Perhaps it was best not to, then. He was sure the old Ao would have agreed.</p><p>“Pukyuu!”</p><p>The current Ao, however, was much less contemplative. With cheeks that tripled the size of her head, she scampered off further into the bushes. Seiryuu kept watch, until he noticed a collection of movement from many miles away. He recognized movement like that. It was a group of armed men, and they seemed to be facing his exact direction. The village was in danger again.</p><p>His grip tightened around the handle of his sword. There were twelve— no, fourteen people. Even if it was only him, he could take them without too much trouble. Seiryuu crunched the last of his snack and marched forward towards an inevitable battle. Ao’s ears perked up, and the chipmunk hopped after the direction of the Blue Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>The two bandits trailing behind the rest were taken out, their outcries lost in the downpour. It seemed this group was not particularly strong. Though they prepared their weapons and made haste towards the village, the onslaught of rain forced them to wait and lose any organization they once had. The back perimeter of the group was loosely scattered, making it easy to start picking them apart until someone finally noticed. Shin-ah saw the scream forming on his next target’s mouth, alerting the others right before Shin-ah reached him with his blade.</p><p>“We’re under attack!”<br/><br/>“Where’d the hell he come from?!”<br/><br/>“Don’t lose track of the prisoners!”</p><p>Under his stoic expression, Seiryuu began to worry. If there were prisoners, that meant there were innocent people who may know about his existence. He looked past the bundle of men to find a red-haired figure leaning over another girl. From where he stood, her long hair obscured her face, yet...</p><p>“The hell with you!”</p><p>Seiryuu took a step back to narrowly avoid the charge of one of their swords. Ducking as the same attacker made another swing, Seiryuu slashed his legs so that he was rendered immobile. More men attempted to surround him, only to be knocked back with various injuries to reward their efforts.</p><p>Amidst the battle, the other girl’s scream rang out from behind the crowd. One man pinned her arms behind her back, and Seiryuu belatedly realized she was from his village.</p><p>“And where do you two think you’re going?” the leader demanded, restraining the mysterious stranger with a grip on her hair.<br/><br/>At first, it seemed the world was ending for him right there. As soon as he laid eyes on her face, everything else was wiped from his mind. Even in the darkness of the storm, he saw her perfectly: violet eyes locked on her captor; mouth twisted in anger; red locks weighed down by the rain; fair skin covered in dirt, bruises, and scrapes. <br/><br/>“<em>Warriors of the four dragons. You are now our other halves. You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with your lives. You will love him, and never betray him.</em>”<br/><br/>Hiryuu? The voices made no sense, but whatever meaning there might have been was overshadowed by the powerful sensation running through his blood. His eyes throbbed, as if he was staring into the sun, yet he couldn’t look away.  Who was she? What was this devastating pull he had towards a person he never met in his life?<br/><br/>He needed to protect her.<br/><br/>His golden eyes darted towards the next bandit charging at him from his peripheral. Shaken up, Seiryuu only had enough time to block with his sword, though too weak to overpower the bandit’s blow. The side of his enemy’s sword sliced into his arm, and the pain cleared Seiryuu’s head enough to return the attack. Once the bandit fell to the ground, only the two other enemies restraining the girls remained.<br/><br/>“H-hey, what’s with this girl?” The one that had been holding the redhaired girl had released her, watching her with a mixture of shock and fear. She had enough force to knock into him until he stumbled and then she raced to help the other girl accompanying her. Following her lead, Seiryuu attacked the man to free her friend, who ran into the redhaired girl’s arms in tears. The man who had been knocked down had stood up to make another assault on the girls, only to freeze once he saw Seiryuu’s sword aimed at him.<br/><br/>Lightning flashed, illuminating the bodies lain across the ground all around them. As the adjoining thunder rumbled, another body joined the count. At last, Seiryuu lowered his sword. Eyes still throbbing, he turned to look upon the huddled girls. Despite the greatness of his vision, the only thing he could take in was the way the girl’s violet eyes seemed to see into his mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm torn between focusing on this story or working on this and Jae-ha's simultaneously. I apologize that this chapter is short too. I wanted to get this out of my drafts so I'm able to move forward with the rest of the story. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to Mari- the girl that had been taken as a prisoner with Yona- the dragon village was the home of ordinary people who lived in fear of a powerful man they called Seiryuu. Seiryuu was the reincarnation of a blue dragon with the curse of dragon eyes. She described him as a silent monster who lives in the shadows,  his ever-looming presence periodically marked by the numerous dead bodies that would be found just beyond the village. Often it was accompanied by bloodshed, but it was known that Seiryuu could kill by simply looking at someone. This was the reason for her mask, as well as all the other masks the villagers wore on a daily basis. At the time, Yona wondered how such a terrifying person could really exist.<br/><br/>“It’s h-him,” Mari choked out, trembling in Yona’s arms as they stared at the masked newcomer. The man stood tall and still as the rain continued to pour. “Seiryuu.”<br/><br/>This man was Seiryuu? As Yona continued to watch him, she could summon no fear of him. His mouth showed no expression, but every bit of body language seemed to demonstrate he was no longer on the offensive. He was strong, but not scary. In fact, there was something about him. Something... trustworthy.<br/><br/>“Stop looking at him! He’ll kill us!” Mari screamed, drawing into herself with her eyes squeezed shut. Yona reluctantly looked away to pacify her.<br/><br/>“Mari, it’s okay. He saved us,” she assured. Mari shook her head frantically.<br/><br/>“Did you see him kill the others?! If-if we don’t leave now—” The bells attached to Seiryuu’s mask chimed as he took a step closer, but he stopped once more after Mari shrieked in response. Then he turned his head aside, proving he was no threat to them. The movement revealed a small squirrel rested on his shoulder that must’ve been there the whole time. For the first time in a long time, Yona felt a semblance of peace in his presence.<br/><br/>“He won’t hurt us,” Yona said again. The rain eased into a drizzle. Mari refused to open her eyes, but she did stop protesting. <br/><br/>“Can you really kill just by looking at someone?” Yona asked him. He didn’t say a word. </p><p>Suddenly she realized there was a growing warmth underneath her hand. Raising it away from Mari’s side, her eyes widened when she saw blood being washed away.</p><p>“You’re hurt!” She moved around Mari to see the red stemming from the girl’s torso through her dress. Yona’s breath caught, the image too familiar to her. The sight of her father’s blood soaking through her father’s robes resurfaced. Her hand shook. “No. You were just fine. How did this…”<br/><br/>“You should come,” said Seiryuu. His voice was barely audible; quiet and hesitant. It refocused her on the situation at hand. Mari grit her teeth, then opened her mouth as if to argue. The chiming bells kept her quiet, and it wasn’t until she heard that Seiryuu was behind her that she dared to turn back to look at him.<br/><br/>“He’s going back to the village,” Mari realized aloud.<br/><br/>Trying to keep some composure, Yona prompted the girl to stand with her. Mari needed help Yona couldn’t give, and the thought of leaving Seiryuu was strangely painful.</p><p> </p><p>Yona stared at the back of his white fur piece as he led them to the village. Occasionally he would glance back to check on them, but he would quickly turn his head as soon as he saw her eyes on him. A part of her wanted to get closer to him- to reach out to him- but he seemed careful to keep a fair distance away from the two. Between Mari’s skittishness and having to support her as she walked, Yona thought better of trying to catch up. It was already incredibly lucky that the girls managed to unbind themselves in the first place.<br/><br/>The bandits had changed course as soon as they heard Mari’s explanation about Seiryuu. His described power didn’t daunt them in the slightest, but it did foster their greed. Mari seemed desperate to convince them that he would be more valuable to them than some random village girl, and while that triggered some mixed feelings from Yona, Mari promised her that there’d be a way to free Yona as well. The bandits had nearly reached the village before the approaching rain clouds warned them to hold back. It was around that time the cart came to a sudden stop, knocking over a stash of fruit and a paring knife. </p><p>Yona had consciously hidden the knife close, but she never imagined the perfect opportunity to cut herself free would come so soon. It was almost like fate. <br/><br/>Seiryuu paused, and Yona looked up to see the grand architecture that somehow melded naturally with the mountainside. Humans were able to build something like this?<br/><br/>“We’re back,” Mari muttered, tears shining in her eyes. Yona attempted a reassuring smile, and together they clambered their way down the sloping path. Once the main entrance was only about a minute away, Seiryuu started running to the side. Yona nearly jumped from the shock.<br/><br/>“Wait! Seiryuu!” The man was already turning into a smaller entryway out of sight. Yona took a step after him, but Mari did not budge. “Where’s he going?!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We’re back now.” Mari’s voice was flat, and her weight against Yona grew heavier as she slumped. Yona looked back in Seiryuu’s direction at a loss. She would see him again, right? She had to. Pulling in a deep breath, Yona adjusted Mari’s arm around her shoulder.<br/><br/>A handful of people were already waiting inside for them. A stern older man had one of the few visible faces in the gathering, with many masked faces looking on. He frowned at Yona’s arrival, and the expression deepened once he saw the bloodstain on Mari’s gown. A woman hurried forward and pulled Mari aside, followed up by two masked men who were able to support her full weight. As soon as Mari was gone, Yona didn’t know what to do under the village’s scrutiny.<br/><br/>“Who are you?” the stern man asked, his hands folded behind his back. Yona opened her mouth but lost her voice just as quickly. She couldn’t announce herself as Yona so carelessly anymore.<br/><br/>“I… was captured with Mari. Bandits took us hostage.” She folded her arms and shivered at the memory. “But—! Seiryuu, he rescued us. So he brought us here and…” She trailed off. The reaction from the crowd when she said Seiryuu was instantaneous. A few masked villagers whispered to each other, and some of the unmasked ones had clear looks of horror. The man who spoke made no change in expression.<br/><br/>“Let’s have a talk, young lady.”</p><hr/><p><em>Was that… a threat?</em><br/><br/>Yona sat in an empty room, the rock of the inner-mountain carved like a chair. The man who took her aside earlier was far from welcoming. In fact, he seemed torn between whether to kick her out that very day or keep her under watch. For now, he allowed her to stay the night in the village as thanks for assisting Mari. He ignored any mention of Seiryuu, except to tell her that the topic was strictly forbidden to outsiders. He had been especially clear that anyone who discovered the truth about the Seiryuu was a danger to everyone there.</p><p>Perhaps he was talking about what Mari said about him killing someone on sight, but Yona knew better than to ask. She didn’t even know if it was true or not, considering the bandits were dealt with by sword. She pulled her legs closer to her body as she sat. So where did that leave her now? Fuuga was farther away than when she started, and even if she did miraculously make it there… Tears spilled over without a single cry. She had never been so lost in her life. She wanted her father. She wanted her friends. She wanted her home. How was she supposed to live without any of that?<br/><br/>“Pukyuu!”<br/><br/>Right beside her feet, a squirrel tilted its head up at her. Blinking away her tears and wiping them away, Yona smiled.</p><p>“How cute,” she exclaimed, reaching down to pet it. The squirrel practically leaped into the palm of her hand, eager for human contact. Yona realized it must’ve been the same squirrel she saw with Seiryuu earlier.<br/><br/>“Pukyuu!” The squirrel jumped right off, prancing to some unknown hallway and stopping so Yona didn’t lose track of it. “Pukyuu, pukyuu!”<br/><br/>Would it take her to Seiryuu? Yona recalled how he had deliberately led them to safety, and how comforting his presence was in the middle of all the panic and uncertainty. She wanted to see him. At the very least, she needed to thank him. So she followed the squirrel deeper into the caves. Soon enough, it became dark, but the echoes of Pukyuu’s squeaks were enough to guide the way. Minutes later, however, the squirrel was silent.<br/><br/>“Seiryuu?” Yona called out softly, checking around her despite the darkness. If he was there, she couldn’t see him. She moved one step, which was enough to lose the ground beneath her. She gasped as her heart skipped a beat, only to be flooded with relief when her foot found purchase right after. It felt like she reached a stairway.<br/><br/>Bell chimes echoed behind her as a hand rested on her shoulder. <br/><br/>“Sei—“ Surprised by his appearance, Yona turned with too much vigor in her step. She would have slipped again if it wasn’t for Seiryuu’s hand holding her tighter. All she could make out was his outline. Tentatively, she lifted her hand. His grip loosened, to the point he might have pulled away if she hadn’t caught him first. His hand felt warm in hers.<br/><br/>Why did being with him seem so instantly natural?</p><p>“Who are you?” Yona whispered.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>That was exactly what he wanted to ask her. The more he wondered about her, the more something twisted around inside him, like his soul was trying to shout the answer to him. His eyes still throbbed a little from when he touched her. If she was aware of her impact, Seiryuu couldn’t tell. Instead, she held his hand without disgust. The last time that had happened had been with Ao.</p><p>“Seiryuu,” he answered.<br/><br/>“Is that your name?”<br/><br/>“I don’t have a name.”<br/><br/>Her eyes lowered at that. For a moment she didn’t say anything. She had come here calling for him when she entered this place. Why was she looking for him? He couldn’t find the words to ask.<br/><br/>“Can I… stay with you?” the girl asked. Seiryuu stiffened. “I know, it might seem childish. But you’ve been so kind to me, and I can’t help but feel like I want you by my side. It’s silly, right?” Her cheeks were flushed and her gaze was kept low. Seiryuu belatedly realized she probably couldn’t see. He overtook her hold on his hand and gently pulled her to walk behind him. There would be enough light for her further ahead.<br/><br/>But her words stayed with him as they walked. Was it similar to how he felt? The thought of someone wanting to stay with him touched on a delicate part of him, like a gentle tap on a bruise.<br/><br/>“Cursed,” he started, quieter than before. Once the light from a hung up torch chased away the shadows, Seiryuu let go of her and clenched his fists. “I’m cursed.” He had to make it clear from the very start, even if those unknown voices repeated themselves to him. She had to know the truth. “My power… Is dangerous. You shouldn’t…”<br/><br/><em>You shouldn’t stay with me.</em><br/><br/>The girl didn’t say anything, but neither did she leave. When he checked her expression, he immediately panicked at the way her eyes glistened. He didn’t want to make her cry.<br/><br/>“Is that what everyone tells you here?” she asked, not grasping the truth of his words. “But you saved me! And you saved Mari. What was the reason you came all that way to fight the bandits?” She clenched her teeth, agitated somehow. Seiryuu’s lips parted, wishing he knew what to say. He was no good at talking to people. Frantically wracking his brain for something to do, he reached for her face as if to catch the tears that did not yet fall, but he was too afraid to make contact. Still, the girl noticed, and to his relief, she smiled weakly.<br/><br/>“If you’re cursed, I don’t mind.”<br/><br/>Another tap on the bruise.<br/><br/>The girl steadied herself with another breath. “I won’t force myself on you. I just find it comfortable with you. I’m sorry if I was selfish.” With effort, she tore herself away from him to walk further into the light. The taps on the bruises became a vice over his heart.<br/><br/>“Who are you?” he finally managed, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.<br/><br/>She turned, a mix of surprise and happiness flickering in her eyes.<br/><br/>“Yona.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fingers crossed this was fresh enough to not be too repetitive to the episode! Since Yona's not there for his power I thought he'd be much less hostile. I think the main reason I wanted to write Shin-ah first in this series is that he is the only one who would have no idea what was going on, leaving the connection between him and Yona a mystery to them both. As always, thanks for reading, and feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yona spends more time with Seiryuu in the dragon village.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s so adorable, but she doesn’t look like an Ao at all,” Yona said, giggling at the revelation. The squirrel in mention was perched on her shoulder with no invitation needed. Seiryuu didn’t say anything in response, but he turned away as if he was embarrassed. </p><p>The two sat together in an empty room deeper in the caves again. After their previous parting, Yona had been left to wonder if Seiryuu meant to ever see her again. It came as a relief when she ran into him the next day after being left to her own devices. The village leader said she was welcomed here, but there was an undertone that implied there wasn’t much choice for her to leave either. With Mari still being under care and the other villagers keeping their distance from her, Yona didn’t know what she would have done without Seiryuu. However, it almost seemed a little too convenient. The very moment she wandered off on her own, the telltale squeak started to lead her right in his direction. Seiryuu had been sitting completely still when she found him.</p><p>Not that Yona complained. Her finger brushed against Ao’s fuzzy cheek affectionately as torchlight flickered throughout the room. Seiryuu was not much of a talker, but it was still nice to be with him somehow. Despite her earlier worries when she met him, he seemed content to stay with her this time, and he didn’t shy away from her close proximity.<br/><br/>“How long have you two been friends?” Yona asked. She smiled patiently while he hesitated.</p><p>“I… don’t know.” He paused to give his answer more thought. “I found her... in the rain.”</p><p>Yona found herself picturing it. As kind as Seiryuu seemed to be, it was no surprise the squirrel sought out his company. It was in the middle of that thought she heard a small “ah,” nervous and unclear, and Seiryuu suddenly seemed distressed as he watched her. It didn’t take long to figure out why. Ao had decided Yona’s hair was a snack to be ventured. </p><p>  “At least this unruly hair appeals to someone,” she muttered with a bitter smile, not really thinking about her words. But as soon as they left her mouth, it summoned not-too-distant memories of her complaints on her birthday.<br/><br/>“<em>But why is my hair so red and unruly?!</em>”<br/><br/>“<em>That isn’t true at all</em>,<em>” her father insisted. “Right, Hak?”</em><em><br/></em><br/>Yes, she had spent her last days with him fretting about something so silly. Her wild hair and its inexplicable red color…</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a beautiful red, like the sky at dawn.”</em>
</p><p>The bell chimes pulled her out of her thoughts before she could drown in them. She couldn’t see Seiryuu’s eyes beneath the mask, but she could feel them. She hoped he couldn’t see too deeply. His head was tilted like he wanted to ask something.<br/><br/>“B-but! I don’t really care about that sort of thing,” she clarified, smiling wide again. For a while he just looked at her, sending her into an unseen panic, but finally he just nodded.</p><p>“Mn. My hair is strange too,” he noted. Yona blinked, not realizing the fact before. It was hard to see underneath the mass of fur, but the short blue hair was visible at times. She wondered if the point of the fur was to draw attention away from it. Seiryuu was eye-catching no matter how you looked at him though.</p><p>“Oh,” she said with a start, taking in the color with a fresh perspective. “You’re right.” After another few seconds of scrutiny, she brought a hand to her mouth and laughed. “I never noticed before. We match!”</p><p>For the first time, Seiryuu smiled back at her.</p><p>A warmth began to spread in her chest, and Yona wished she could see his entire face. Fate decided to showcase her other wants instead. Just as comfortable silence began to follow her laughter, the growling of her stomach all but echoed off the walls. The warmth in her chest spread up to her entire face.</p><p>“I, um…” It’s true she hadn’t eaten since she got to the village, and the slop she ate during her time with the bandits hadn’t been all that filling either. She tried to come up with a defense so Seiryuu would not think much of it, but he already stood up and walked away.<br/><br/>“W-wait!” she called, but he was rushing through some unlit hall. Ao maintained her position on Yona’s shoulder. (Her greedy mouth, however, had moved from Yona’s hair to her earring.) At a loss, Yona wondered if he left to get something. It would be easier to understand if he said so. </p><p>Her questions were answered when she heard the bells getting closer and closer. He was carrying something wrapped in what looked like a leaf, which Yona assumed must have been food. She wanted to cry. This man she just met was so unbelievably kind. He didn’t stop to think after he realized she was hungry.<br/><br/>“You didn’t have to,” Yona said, but her stomach betrayed her by growling again. Seiryuu held the food out to her. “Thank you so—”</p><p>Her eyes fell on just what exactly he was offering her: nuts and leaves.<br/><br/>Now her stomach wanted to cry.<br/><br/>“Uh,” she started again, unable to look at him. “Th-thank you.” Looking down at it all, she supposed it was… edible? Seiryuu seemed expectant, so she forced away any reaction that would have made her seem ungrateful. She started with the nuts that at least looked familiar to her.<br/><br/>As she chewed, she started to wonder. Was this the sort of stuff he normally ate? He looked healthy, so he couldn’t have been starving, but he didn’t seem to be holding out on her. He offered this up so earnestly, too.<br/><br/>This was too much! One way or another, Yona was going to get real food for him!<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Yona said, her gratitude more sincere this time. “I promise I’ll repay you.”<br/><br/>Seiryuu only watched. Perhaps he was happy.</p><hr/><p>Luckily, around the time dinner came around, the village leader found her and invited her to eat. While it seemed families had their personal abodes within the impressive depths of this hideaway, there was a communal area that a few chose to eat in. Someone had offered her a pheasant stew, and it was the most divine thing she tasted in days. She felt guilty eating it. Did Seiryuu get meals like this? It was hard to picture him trading for food, and he never showed her any sort of dwelling where he was able to prepare food.</p><p>“Yona!” a familiar voice called out from one of the several archways. It took a while for Yona to recognize it. A girl wearing a fox mask waved, calling attention from practically everyone around them. Not paying the others any mind, Yona grinned and waved back. It was the only other person she could begin to call a friend in this secluded place.<br/><br/>Mari looked better. Yona saw traces of the bandages that were meant to be hidden by her clothes, but the girl seemed well enough to be walking around on her own at least. Mari easily approached Yona, having none of the apprehension the other villagers showed.<br/><br/>“You’re really okay?” Yona asked, her eyes automatically locking onto the bandages. Mari drew the sides of her robe closer around her chest to hide them better.<br/><br/>“Yes. Thanks to you,” she answered, bowing slightly. Yona waved her hand in protest. It was Seiryuu who did all the saving, but she knew better than to mention him in the small crowd.<br/><br/>“I didn’t do anything, really…”<br/><br/>Mari shook her head, having none of it. “Are you finished eating?”</p><p>Yona nodded, and Mari wasted no time to grab her hand. <br/><br/>“Then I want to talk to you. At my home, if it’s alright with you.”<br/><br/>Following Mari’s lead, Yona let herself be tugged away. She glanced back only for the near-empty bowl she left behind. Mari’s home wasn’t too far, but it did seem like a maze to reach there. Yona wondered if the villagers ever got lost in the unending winding halls. <br/><br/>Once Mari closed the door behind them, she threw off her mask and let it clatter against the nearby table. Her place was cozy for what it was— a small kitchen and sitting area in one space with curtained archways she imagined to be sleeping quarters. If Mari had family that lived with her here, they weren’t present. Yona searched for any signs of others before she settled her focus on Mari. It was immediately easy to see the conflict in the girl’s brown eyes as they reflected the fire from the hearth. </p><p>“Mari? Is something wrong?” Yona asked, reaching for the girl’s shoulder. Mari’s lips pressed tightly together. Eventually, she sighed.<br/><br/>“There’s something I need to tell you… But I’m not really supposed to,” she hedged, seeking encouragement. <br/><br/>“Will you be in trouble if you tell me?” Yona asked. She was undeniably curious, but she wasn’t going to force Mari to talk. Mari opened her mouth and closed it. This dragon village was so strange about its secrets. Yona wondered what lengths they would go to protect them.<br/><br/>“I’m telling you this because I’m grateful for what you did for me,” Mari said instead “I don’t want anything to happen to you. You need to stop spending time with the Seiryuu.”</p><p>Mari said it like it was fact. It seemed Yona’s private meetings with him were not as private as she originally thought.</p><p>“Why? Seiryuu is why we’re both alive, Mari.” Yona was careful to keep her voice gentle, but her gaze was firm. There was no good reason for Seiryuu to be ostracized in such a way.</p><p>“The Seiryuu is why I left, Yona! Didn’t I tell you before? If you keep going to him like that, he might decide to punish you! He’s cursed. And even if we could get rid of him-” Yona grit her teeth. “-the soul of the Seiryuu will follow some other family in this village! There’s always someone with those creepy eyes, waiting to kill someone else…”<br/><br/>Yona took a moment to gather her building annoyance before it took hold of her. <br/><br/>“The soul of the Seiryuu? What do you mean?”<br/><br/>Mari froze. Her eyes darted around the room until she found her voice.<br/><br/>“I didn’t tell you this.”<br/><br/>Yona nodded.<br/><br/>“Have you heard of the story of King Hiryuu and the four dragons?”<br/><br/>The turn of the conversation surprised Yona, but of course she knew the story of King Hiryuu. Her father loved to read that one to her. It didn’t take long for her to connect the dots between the dragon village’s Seiryuu and the Blue Dragon who protected King Hiryuu. He was undoubtedly strong and she did sense something special about him, but did that really make him a dragon warrior from a legend? <br/><br/>Mari took her bewilderment as confirmation. “King Hiryuu may have died a long time ago, but the dragons keep being reborn… At least, that’s how it is with the Seiryuu. There’s no reason, no choice, no escape. Everyone is afraid it’ll be their family next. And if anyone else finds out about us, people will want that power for themselves. Like those bandits! If people like them actually came to the village, how many would they have hurt? Or… worse.” <br/><br/>Yona stared at the fire. So this was why everyone was so abnormally scared. This fear must have festered for generations. She understood, but that didn’t make it right. How could she make them see how gentle Seiryuu truly was?<br/><br/>“You’re wrong about him,” she said, her hands balling into fists. “...When I was with Seiryuu, he held my hand and kept me from getting lost. And when I was hungry, he gave me food. He’s not cruel at all. He can even smile when you laugh with him! I know I haven’t known him long, but… he seems kind. He seems…” <br/><br/><em>Lonely.</em><br/><br/>Yona waited for some sort of breakthrough or understanding, but it never came. Instead, Mari deliberately turned her back to her.<br/><br/>“It’s not only me, Yona. The villagers don’t like that you’re spending so much time with him. It’s dangerous.”<br/><br/>“Seiryuu won’t hurt me,” she answered, with more power in her voice.<br/><br/>Mari’s shoulders fell.<br/><br/>“...Maybe he’s not the only one who’s dangerous,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Yona looked sad.<br/><br/>Seiryuu sat in his dwelling, unable to really think of anything else but her. True enough, Yona had been near tears when he gave her what he had stored for the evening. He off-handedly wondered if there was something more he could have given her back then. But the sadness that echoed in his mind was her vacant expression when she had commented on her hair.<br/><br/>The voices told him to protect someone. The name didn’t match hers, but he was sure she was who they meant. Was it possible to protect her from whatever made her look like that? Was it possible for <em>him</em> to protect her? He tilted his head purposefully to let the bells ring in the darkness. Ao showed him how to protect the village up until his death, but he never taught him anything about protecting one person. Although, he supposed Ao had been protecting him. How did he do it? The most he remembered of Ao himself was his outstretched hand and the back of his flowing blue hair. It was sad that as magnificent as Seiryuu’s vision was, the images of his memories were as imperfect as the rest.</p><p>There had to be something more he could do for her. The villagers weren’t nice to outsiders, so no one would stop her from getting lost. He deliberated sending Ao (the squirrel) to keep her company again. It was dark outside too, making it a good time to forage some more.</p><p>After he nodded in Yona’s general direction, Ao took off, and Seiryuu made his exit from the caves. In the distance, he spotted a handful of men from his village. It was strange for them to be out so late. Curious, he followed their direction, careful to stay out of their sight and hearing. He stayed with the shadows of the trees and tried not to alarm them with the bells.</p><p>”....too dangerous,” one of them protested. “I heard she went back to talk to him on her own.”</p><p>“Do you think he wants something with her?”</p><p>“Nothing good if he does, and nothing good if we let her leave. Maybe the prisoner thing was just an act if she was with all those bandits.”</p><p>“It doesn’t look like there’s a choice, is there? We have to kill the outsider.”</p><p>Seiryuu’s eyes widened. Were they talking about Yona?</p><p>“Maybe we don’t have to go that far. We could just keep her in the village.”</p><p>“And let her keep getting information about the Seiryuu?!”</p><p>He stood completely still. That was right. Outsiders were dangerous. His secret was dangerous. No one else was supposed to know about him.</p><p><em> “We match!” she exclaimed, laughing as she cheerfully compared herself to him. Like it was a good thing. Her empty expression had lit back up after he spoke to her. Did he make her laugh? </em> <em> <br/></em></p><p>Yona. Where was she? Was she by herself?</p><p>He took an abrupt step back, and the other men startled as they heard the unmistakable chime of bells. None of that mattered anymore. He had to find Yona, before anyone decided to punish her for his presence. If something happened to her because she met him…</p><p>He turned his back on the village men, and he ran.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was some delay, but we're back! Thank you for the kudos! And as always, feedback is welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in Mari’s home was decidedly uncomfortable, but it was better than being alone. The girl insisted it was better for Yona to stay close to her, and Yona was inclined to believe her. Even so, the conversation had turned stiff. Both of them soon realized there was no changing the other’s perspective on Seiryuu. So they pointedly talked about other things— small things. Things like Mari's idler complaints of the dragon village, or what a waste it was Yona's fine clothes were now frayed and covered in dirt. Their thoughts, however, could not fully pull away from the main topic.</p><p>“Are you still hungry?” Mari asked, already rummaging through her stock. Various jars were laid out on a narrow table close to the hearth. One of them looked like it held uncooked rice. Truthfully, Yona had been satisfied with the meal from earlier, but she remembered her earlier wish for Seiryuu.</p><p>“Maybe I’m a little hungry,” she said. She scanned the other jars to see what was there. “Are you sure it’s alright?”<br/><br/>Mari's smile grew more natural. “Sure. Help me come up with something.”</p><p>Yona approached the kitchen, trying to hide her wariness. She never cooked anything before. But if it was for Seiryuu, she could manage. It might even be fun.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Yona! What on earth are you putting in the rice pot?!”</p><p>Yona froze, holding her plate of ingredients just above the lidded pot over the fire.</p><p>“The meat?”</p><p>“We haven’t even cooked the meat yet!”</p><p>Which was why Yona thought to cook it with the rice since it was almost finished, but she assumed from Mari’s exasperation that this wasn’t the right answer. Mari was quick to snatch the plate away. She sighed and looked up at Yona with a defeated look.</p><p>“It’s fine. J-just… Try the vegetables. Cut up the vegetables.”</p><p>Embarrassed but eager, Yona did as she was instructed. Mari cast a few wary glances over at what she had chopped, but she didn’t stop her, so Yona supposed that meant everything was acceptable. By the end they managed to have a mixed dish of rice, wild boar meat, and vegetables. Mari filled two bowls and laid them out on the table to eat. Yona tested a spoonful to sate her curiosity more so than her hunger. She smiled at the result.</p><p>"I’m glad it turned out okay,” Mari mused, with a little more relief than necessary. She managed to finish off half of the bowl quickly. Her eyes flitted to Yona’s full-meal. “You only took a bite. Did you not like it?”</p><p>“No, no! It’s very good!” Yona insisted, waving her hands in protest. “But I’m suddenly very tired! Is it alright if I bring this with me? I’ll return the bowl and spoon of course. I just don’t want this to go to waste!” Naturally, it was mostly a lie. Mari regarded her suspiciously.</p><p>“The meal won’t be good if you don’t eat it soon.”</p><p>“I’ll just take a short nap first,” Yona said quickly. She internally cringed at her poor excuse, but she didn't think Mari would let her leave if she said it was for Seiryuu. For a moment, Mari said nothing. Then her gaze softened.</p><p>“I guess you’ve had it rough for days now, haven’t you? I can’t blame you for wanting some rest.”</p><p>Yona smiled. She felt a little guilty for tricking Mari, but it was for a good cause. It wasn’t long after that she was saying her goodbyes by the door, the bowl of food in both hands.</p><p>“Will you be fine walking on your own?”</p><p>Yona hesitated, debating whether she was better off saying yes or no, until squeaks echoed from down the hall. Mari noticed too, her eyes widening as the critter hopped towards Yona.</p><p>“Ao,” Yona said without thinking, surprised the squirrel found her all the way there. Ao squeaked and climbed her way up Yona’s dress, her attention solely focused on the aroma of food. Yona grimaced, unable to guess if Mari recognized Ao from before. Mari gave the squirrel a blank stare as it stole a piece of vegetable and gnawed on it. Judging by the way her shoulders fell, Yona assumed the girl figured it out.</p><p>“...Take care, Yona,” Mari said, sending her a meaningful look. The door was shut right after.</p><p>Yona sighed, but she didn’t let Mari’s disapproval deter her.</p><p>“Ao, do you know where Seiryuu is?”</p><p>The vegetable was already gone and Ao’s cheeks had doubled in size. The squirrel looked up at Yona, squeaking in affirmation before hopping down. It was Ao’s time to play navigator once more.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The first place he stopped was Yona’s assigned quarters. As he feared, she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was among the rest of the villagers. Seiryuu didn’t like to frighten the village, but there wasn’t a way around it. He needed to search for her thoroughly. Few villagers were outside their homes at this hour, but he still caught the scared faces of the people who ran when they heard or saw him coming. He did not see Yona. He pushed further, concentrating on even the walls themselves. In the moment he felt frantic, but like a string of fate guiding him towards her, he did eventually find her.</p><p>Only, she wasn’t alone. Down a long stretch of one of the many hallways, Yona was with two men. One of their hands was tight around her wrist as she tried to pull away. Both of them had sheathed weapons concealed by their clothes. They were trying to take her away.</p><p>“No, let me go!” She resisted against his hold with as much force as she could muster, and managed to get away after Ao bit the man’s hand. The man cried out in pain as Yona ran past him. The other man caught her from behind.</p><p>“It bit me!” the earlier man whined.</p><p>“Quit fighting back girl, or else we’ll—”</p><p>The man cut off, abruptly screaming. Seiryuu dashed towards them all at a frightening speed, his sword drawn. The villager who held Yona released her in time for Seiryuu to catch her with his free arm protectively. His sword formed a barrier between the two of them and the two village men.</p><p>“Seiryuu! We-we’re sorry!” shouted the man who had last grabbed Yona, backing away. His eyes darted between Seiryuu and the opposite direction.</p><p>“We were trying to protect the secret! I swear! Please don’t hurt us!” the other begged.</p><p>Seiryuu found his chest heaving as he regained his calm. He had gotten there on time. Yona looked up at him with wide violet eyes, too shocked to say anything. Seiryuu lowered his sword. Even if he had been enraged when he saw them trying to capture her, he didn’t want to hurt anyone in this village. The men accepted his yield wordlessly and scrambled to the nearest exit.</p><p>He looked down to Yona. It seemed she was catching her breath too. She remained curled into his arm against his body, one hand against his chest from when she braced herself.</p><p>“Thank you,” she breathed out. Seiryuu found himself feeling more shy than usual. This was the closest contact he could remember ever having. A bit late, he nodded.</p><p>“Ah! The food!” Yona practically jumped in place, scaring him into releasing his arm from her. In truth, he had noticed it before, but he didn’t stop to think about the scattered food just a short distance from where they both stood. “I meant to repay you, but… I suppose it will have to be next time.” Her face fell for reasons he couldn’t understand. Did that mean that food was for him?</p><p>“Seiryuu?” Yona watched as he approached the mess and considered it for all of a second. He crouched and picked out a piece of meat from the pile, only to freeze once he matched the taste to what he saw. Good meat was such a rare treat and she freely gave it to him. He scarfed the rest of the meal down at top speed.</p><p>“You don’t need to eat all that! Really! I can find something more!”</p><p>He stopped and tilted his head. She was troubled for some reason. He couldn’t understand why. The food was perfectly good. Ao scampered up to help him finish up the rest, like an agreement to his thoughts.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, hoping she could sense his gratitude. Her lips pressed together like she was dissatisfied, but she relented into a bitter smile. She knelt down beside him to pick up the chipped bowl.</p><p>“I don’t think the villagers want me here,” she said, her voice soft. He made an affirmative hum. It was dangerous for her to stay here. Her thumb brushed against the hard clay of the bowl while she thought. “Have you always been in this place?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Before, the village was somewhere else. Too many people found us...” He thought about the old village a lot. It was the place with Ao, the previous Seiryuu. It had been much more open land, too. He had enjoyed it, in some ways. He felt too guilty to ever put it into words, but back then he would feel a sense of joy when he was able to see farther and farther. There was so much to see even from such a secluded village. It didn't feel quite the same now.</p><p>“Do you like it here?” Yona asked.</p><p>It was an easy question. He didn’t have an answer. He never really thought about it.</p><p>Yona waited, but she saw he had no response. Her eyes were soft.</p><p>“I want to take you with me… To take you away from here. I want to show you a happier place, even if I don’t know where that is yet.”</p><p>Yet he could see it— not with his eyes, but there was a radiance that seemed to glimmer all around her. It was warm, being right next to her. There was happiness waiting if only he followed. Could he do that? Would he leave his entire village for that? He brought his head down to his knees. He couldn’t begin to find the words to express all this to Yona. He wished he was better at it.</p><p>“I don’t know… how I feel.” He angled his head to face her. Yona held her hand out, reaching out to him, and he was compelled to reach back.</p><p>She gave a small smile, as if to say that was enough.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The short trek away from the village was quiet. Yona supposed anyone who might’ve objected to her leaving was too afraid of Seiryuu to confront him. In a way, she was grateful. One of their turns put them through a completely dark corridor, but Seiryuu held her hand and made sure she did not stumble.  He navigated everywhere perfectly. Whether he could really kill with just a look or not, his vision was otherworldly. The blue dragon warrior from the story was said to have the eyes of a dragon. Maybe there was some truth in it all.</p><p>When they reached the outside, Yona was able to make out their path with the faint moonlight shining high from the sky. Still, she held onto him. She wondered how long he meant to accompany her, but she was afraid of anything finite. So she didn’t ask, content to walk with him in the shadows of the night. As long as he was with her.</p><p>“You’re a little like the moonlight, Seiryuu. Guiding me through the darkness,” she thought aloud. He paused to look at her, the starry sky a backdrop to his tall figure. The blue of his hair and clothes matched the calm of the night. She squeezed his hand for a moment, taking in his appearance and his gentleness. The villagers saw him as some other being— something to be feared. <em> The </em> Seiryuu. But he was more than that. She wanted others to recognize that, too.</p><p>“Can I call you Shin-Ah?”</p><p>“Shin-Ah,” he echoed.</p><p>“It means moonlight. You’re quiet like the night, but I feel warm when you’re with me. You make scary times feel safer.” She tried to read his expression, searching for a reaction. “Is that okay?”</p><p>He nodded, looking up at the moon for a long moment. Somehow, she could tell he liked it. His hand squeezed hers back softly, and he continued to lead her farther out. Deeper into the forest. Deeper into the darkness. Despite this, Yona was no longer afraid.</p><p>Shin-Ah. </p><p>Her precious moonlight.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The name repeated in his mind, echoing to the point he wanted to test it with his voice once more. He had a name now. No one had ever called him anything but Seiryuu. Not even Ao knew him any differently. He wanted to engrave it somewhere deep inside him, to solidify its permanence. He allowed the new name to be etched into his heart... </p><p>A heart that was now Shin-Ah’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so fucking glad I don't have to stop myself from typing Shin-Ah when referring to him anymore.<br/>This chapter didn't contain all the events I hoped to get in there, thanks to getting too caught up with Yona's "cooking" escapade. Still, we're finally setting foot outside The Village of Seiryuu. Up next, Yona and Shin-Ah will have to start making some decisions.</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>